Aleksis
Aleksis (7 BBY — ) Childhood Growing up on Athaniss, Aleksis had what would outwardly appear to be an 'average' childhood. She lived in a small, semi-upper class neighborhood within a smallish city with her parents, Randal and Calista, and her brother and sister, Bandle and Janlee, twins who were two years older than she was. Her father, a merchant with a supposed clean nose, was in fact involved with the local crime scene and worked for one of the more nefarious crime lords to be found, aiding in slave trading and spice selling. It was rumored that their father had to go this route to support his wife's 'lifestyle' but, in truth, it was to help support his spice addiction. As he sunk deeper into it his family began to suffer, not only due to neglect from his working long hours but also due to the fact that he had become abusive to his wife and three children. After a particularly rough spell with him, Calista packed up a few belongings and their clothing and took Aleksis, now four, and her brother and sister to Coruscant, leaving Randal to whatever fate the Maker had in store for him. With the planet being the seat of the Galactic Empire, Aleksis was exposed to much in the way of propaganda, not only that against those who'd seek to rise up against the Empire but against the aliens that reside within the galaxy as well. Where Aleksis didn't truly buy into that it did make her curious enough to wish to learn about the Rebellion as well as the different races and species that were to be found within the galaxy. At first it was just a hobby fueled by a child's curiosity but it was one that soon became an obsession. While most children her age were playing games and socializing after school she would sit in her room and watch holovids on different cultures, races and even politics. It was a hobby that struck Calista as being odd and one that took the young Aleksis' teachers aback, but it was eventually shrugged off and became something they supported her in by providing the material requested for her self-appointed studies. Reaching Adulthood . At the age of 16, Aleksis decided to leave her home, the girl doing so without the blessing of her mother or older siblings, but even with the threat of being disowned hung over her head, she went ahead and left the safety of her family's residence and tried to make a name for herself. Life was quick to take a turn for the worse, forcing Aleksis' hand and causing her to begin to live a life of crime. At first it was petty thievery and other minor crimes but it quickly escalated to more severe offenses. She hooked up with a slicer named Corbus Andal who taught her his 'gifts', something she quickly excelled in and soon she knew more than her 'master'. Security systems sliced into, computer networks hacked and done so with such skill that it almost seemed like she had been doing it all her life. She started out small with only crime-orientated businesses or people, done so as some minor revenge against the same type of people who ruined her family's life, but as she got more and more into the role of slicer she started seeing just how profitable such a 'profession' can be. There was information to gather and be sold, after all, and the galaxy was full of secrets for her to find out. While working on hacking into an Imperial database for ‘fun’, Aleksis’ presence within the system was detected and her location was pinpointed thanks to her having grown cocky and not bothering to try and cover her tracks. Several ISB agents and stormtroopers were sent to detain her and she was brought before a mysterious figure. She was given the option to be held prisoner on an Imperial prison moon for the rest of her life where she’d be forced to slave away in the mines or use her skills for the betterment of the Empire in a way that would be disclosed at a later date. With not much choice given, Aleksis signed away her life and became a member of the Emperor’s regime. Current Events No one can really say what has happened to Aleksis. There has been rumors she's been seen on Tatooine and seen in the company of a very odd circle of people but that's about all that can be said as she apparently keeps to herself under most circumstances. Aleksis Aleksis